Midnight Conversation
by little.earthquakes
Summary: Darkness falls, silent. The ears of the city are deaf when things happen at night. There are those who hunt and those who get hunted. But had your prey ever kissed you before? Bella/Edward. Dark. AU. Vamp/Human. One Shot


**MIDNIGHT CONVERSATION  
**

_A/N: I had this idea a few weeks back and couldn't get it out of my mind. It's just a one shot for now and the chances are slim that I turn it into a multi chapter fic, but maybe... I hope you enjoy the short read though. For those who are still waiting for an update of 'Blinded', hang in there. It will be continued and get finished, I just don't know when. Hopefully soon, but I can't promise anything. My life is so busy, that I don't have much free time at the moment. Sorry for that. I still love you guys for reading my stuff. So this short fic is sort of an apology for not updating in over a year. Hope you guys like it. I want to thank my beta 'Liane'. She has been great! Also much thanks to Ali who helped with some last minute changes.  
_

_**Disclaimer**: the characters are not mine, only the story idea._

_

* * *

_

/ß/

Darkness falls, silent. The ears of the city are deaf when things happen at night. Those who know either use this grey zone for their business or avoid it, depending on which end of the food chain they stand on. Those who feed on the life of the others never question the why's and how's for things to happen, other than the ones who are chosen to die, who always need reason.

But there is no such thing as unfortunate luck or serendipity, just an opportunity, and yet it all can invert in one heartbeat.

/ß/

His plan was set. She would die tonight. And her innocence wouldn't save her. The call was too strong, her blood too potent—it was the essence that gave reason for his second life. And no feed would please or satisfy his senses ever again after drinking from the only pool that seemed worthy enough in his existence. And while rapists and murderers deserved the monster to come after them and drink their life away, she was the only one he would see, smell, and follow.

Naïve, she walked along the pavement of the narrow street behind high buildings, having lost her original trail. He had made sure of that, playing with her unconscious instincts to lead her into death. She didn't notice, would never know that he had decided all the moves. Would never know that her heartbeats had been numbered the moment he had laid eyes on her. The hunt had started, with him watching his victim stepping deeper into the trap he had set.

Her dark hair was already wet from the pouring rain, sending off her perfume in waves. He inhaled every nuance of the delicious liquid pumping non-stop through her veins. Her skin-almost as pale as his-looked smooth and welcoming, inviting him to close the distance.

He was quick. Inhumanly fast he reached her, turned her around and narrowed the space, pressing her into the damp brick wall behind them. His icy hand covered her mouth, silencing her scream before she even registered what was happening to her. He could have sliced her throat open immediately, but the quiet pleas he had expected did not pierce his mind. There was only silence, yet her eyes spoke volumes. He would have emptied her already and disposed of her lifeless body if it wasn't for the absence of fear in her behaviour. She acted as if there was a hidden meaning in their meeting, watching him with a curious glance.

Nature had created the instinct for self preservation in dangerous situations, especially when it came to predator and prey, but this girl seemed to have none of this. No fleeing, no shouting, no struggle to get out of her executer's grip. She just observed. Silent, which was not how it was supposed to work. Her mind should have screamed something. Anger, fear, surprise, any other kind of emotion, but there was nothing. Only her hand came up to lift his off her lips.

And the surprise in this situation was not lost on him. He let it happen, not of his free will or from obedience, although he was a thousand times stronger than her. It was lightning without the strike and thunder without sound. Gravity, two souls balancing in harmony, and it confused him to the very centre of his being. But the monster wasn't fooled here. He still encircled her like a prisoner, placing his fingers around her throat, to hold her secure, so his teeth were just an inch away from her jugular. Venom coated, sharp and white they waited for their kill, when warm rich liquid would fill a void that could never be saturated.

The human girl wasn't frightened, for she held still in his deadly embrace, allowing their bodies to be glued together. Her fingers lay on his stomach and he could feel her playing with the fabric of his shirt out of nervousness. Unfamiliar was the tickle and not worth his time, so it would seem, but he hesitated, looking down at her hands and back up towards her face.

She was ordinary, a pretty face with a naïve view on the world - so he guessed - because he couldn't read her mind. Her lips a pale pink, her cheeks flushed and pupils dilated, studying the creature that lived inside his flesh. He growled, so as to warn her or because of the fluttering inside of him, he didn't know. But it was time. He had trapped her for a reason and the beast was hungry.

His nose ghosted over her pulse, inhaling every shade of its rich scent. It would taste like heaven, he was sure of it.

"You will die." He whispered into her ear, to raise the fear he craved from her. The monster needed the ritual, the man inside wanted answers. A solution to why this felt wrong and right all at once.

She swallowed hard. Her mind clouded with a smell she had never experienced before, sweet and seductive. She would never know why she wanted to be so close to this stranger; would never guess that it was all a mask to hide his true intentions, so the lamb would not notice the lion laying in wait. His words reached her consciousness as his grip tightened, and finally he got the reaction he was waiting for. Struggle, although weak and uncoordinated, shook through her bones.

"Why?" her voice cracked, eyes pleading when she realized that her attempt to get away would be fruitless.

"I need your blood to live. It's mine to take." He softly stroked the hair trailing over her cheek. She shivered, suddenly aware that the stranger was not all human. Her chocolate irises searched the area for a chance to flee. There wouldn't be one.

He captured her head within a second, placing his lips above her thudding pulse to bite down. But what he couldn't see, what her mind wouldn't tell, was that venom had dropped out of his icy mouth, onto her bottom lip, turning his extraordinary smell into a delicious taste, triggering a reaction unknown to both predator and prey.

It happened fast, slow motion being forwarded until it was out of their control. She trapped his lips with her own, sucking on its smooth cold flesh, bringing him down to kiss her. Frozen at first, not knowing what was happening, he almost crushed her ribcage in response, because the intensity was overwhelming, entirely too much. So many emotions flooded his senses that he didn't understand. So many thoughts without a hold. The world was spinning, forcing his eyes to close, and willing him to give himself up to this dance of passion.

And they were kissing like man and woman. Tongues sliding against each other, consuming and pushing limits. He couldn't get enough; wanted more. More of this sweet innocent forbidden taste. More of the warmth only she could give to him. On its own his hand started sliding up her arm, leaving goose bumps on heated skin which burned his fingers as he left a trail of tiny hairs standing up.

She shivered, pulling him closer, wanting to melt into his dangerous embrace. In response, his fingertips reached for her exposed throat again, gliding softly over the pale flesh, encircling it with his hand, guiding her neck near his exploring lips. It was pleasure and pain, ice and fire in a dance so dark that just a flicker of light would blind his vision. The desire was unbearable as his lips slid down the corner of her mouth, licking at her bottom lip, leaving drops of wet when his mouth wound around her pulse. And he kissed, devoured her heated breaths, felt her heart beat out of rhythm, felt her fingers grip his arm harder, willing him closer. It was bliss, and it would rip him to pieces if he sank his teeth into her now. The monster, confused, clawed on his indecision wanting to break her skin, but his mind drowned in the softness of this human girl.

She was wrapping herself around him, burying her fingers in his copper curls while his other hand slipped under her already soaked shirt. He heard a faint gasp, a moan, and the air around him got thicker, filled with her lust, desire, and longing. He had to touch her everywhere, had to kiss her deeper and deeper. It was all so new and forbidden and exciting, he couldn't describe the pleasure he was experiencing. Afraid to unintentionally cut her with his teeth for it all would be over when frenzy would take her and this moment away, yet he needed to step over the line and bathe in the danger, letting control slip away, acting on free will.

A growl rumbled through his body when she jumped, placing her legs on either side of his hips. More skin to skin contact. His head spun, swallowing venom as her warm body heated the monster's icy one and showered his senses with a desire he had never felt before. He pushed his body into her, she whimpered, and it sounded like a melody, a song only created for him. His hands brushed her breast lightly, the feel of it taking his breath away. So pure, so delicate. So much willpower required to not slip up.

His stroking slowed, so did her kissing and his lungs filled with her sensual, calling perfume. She looked at him with eyes wide open. Chocolate under dark lashes. His prey so sweet, so trusting.

He laid a finger on her lips, staring back with red kind eyes, pleading to her to forgive his sins. Words couldn't form in his throat, and the hunger he had felt only minutes ago almost vanished. Fascinated by this fragile human girl, another call was pulling stronger on his nature. He felt it tickle in the place his heart was resting and he shivered, still stunned into silence.

She said nothing, slowly bringing her hands up his cheek, stroking it with fingertips. His eyes closed. She still didn't understand.

"I…" rough was the whisper that forced itself out of his numbness. "I want to kill you." And if he could cry he would have, and tears that could never fall would have rolled down his anxious face.

Her eyes filled with fear then and her bottom lip began to tremble. Her fingers fell for she understood. Stepping away from the beast, panic coloured her heartbeat. Like the wings of a humming bird it vibrated, wanting to flee out of her chest, out of this alley, away from this threat. And yet it called him. Undeniably strong, her blood sang.

"You can't run." Pain filled his words, for he meant what he said. "I will find you wherever you go."

And he looked down at her. Hating the beast within wanting her life, hating that he was right and that her hope of escape was just a lonely spark that would be consumed by his dark.

A single tear rolled down her face, and then another one. He stepped closer, imprisoning her between him and the cool wall behind her. Panic raised and flooded his nostrils, his nose gliding along her jaw, leaving a trail of ice-cold breath behind where he inhaled her thudding, begging pulse. The contact left tiny currents on her skin, and she smelled his sweet seducing scent again, leaving her incapable of fighting. Her body moved on its own, pressing itself closer to him. And there it was, the hormones of lust and devotion spreading through her system, mixing with her blood that sang for him, to take her with him. And her head fell sideways, giving him access to her life, prepared for that it would end. Her lids were heavy as they fell and the moment before his teeth sliced though her soft flesh, his tongue crawled out instead to lick and consume her again in a way so foreign to him.

And it would never be enough. Her warmth, her smell, her submission, he craved it, needed it as much as her blood. It seemed as if she was the drug and he the addict, yet the game was his, or so he thought, not sure anymore. Her whimpers got louder, a response to his lips wandering south, reaching her cleavage, showering her with kisses. She was drowning, willingly giving herself over to his every intention. She trusted him without reason; how he wished he could solve this mystery. Her unforeseen reactions fuelled his fire to know what was underneath, triggering a need so basic in its nature, more so than to feed and drink the red liquid awaiting him under her skin.

She gave him absolution. And he felt pain for the first time in almost a century. He wanted her alive, knew that it was not possible, and yet he himself was the missing link to the solution.

Hunger of two kinds and he was lost, not able to process what was happening to them. Not able to protect what seemed to be his. This girl taunted him with every move, with every sound, every glance and with every thud her heart was still ahead of him.

And he froze before he felt it. Her fingers slipping under his shirt, stroking his abdomen, gliding up and down to explore. It was intoxicating and he gasped and growled and moaned all at once as his tongue devoured her mouth and she let him enter over and over again, grabbing her thighs and guiding her leg around his pelvis, placing his own in between hers. He was all over her and she was there with him. The feeling was overpowering, unexpected, forming a pure connection between mind and body and soul and trust that was not for predator and prey but for lovers, for their dependency was newly born for each other. And he felt like breaking apart when he lifted her hands above her head, disconnecting from the wetness of her kisses, to lean into her forehead and look directly into her trusting eyes.

Long breaths escaped his lungs, not only from the trance-like experience of their souls fusing, but from restraining the monster to take what he came to find. He wanted it all, didn't know how to survive not being this close, didn't know how to differentiate anymore, not knowing how to save her from the beast within. So he stopped and studied her face, looking for a clue on what to do. Staring into half-lidded warm pupils, he leaned onto her temple and placed a small kiss on its middle.

"This is dangerous" he rasped. "You being so close."

She shivered, wrapping both her arms around him. Her soft voice was almost inaudible. "I know."

His hand captured her cheek, stroking the flushed flesh, tracing a salty drop with his thumb. He knew what he had to do but didn't want to let her go.

"You need to leave, because I will change my mind." And he would. The fire in his throat would return and it would be stronger, much more demanding than ever before.

She shook her head, kissing his wrist. Both of them not knowing why she cared, why she hesitated, knowing the truth. "I don't know if I can."

"You must. Please." Begging her to finally turn her back on the predator that was after her life.

She sounded defeated. "Will I see you again?" Still naïve, still only silence from her mind. No foresight on her actions, not knowing that she was about to kiss him again.

He couldn't let that happen. He needed her gone. "Don't wish for it, it might come true." He knew he would not be able to resist a second time. The control he was providing now was pushed to its limits and it would crack soon.

"But I'll wait for you in the shadows." Not a promise, more a threat as he spoke the deadly words. And for her to grasp that meaning only lay in this moment and all would vanish when dawn would swallow the night.

She looked into his red shining eyes one last time, burying her hands in his copper hair, bringing him down for one last peck. Then she turned, leaving his arms and walking hesitantly out of the empty street, not once looking back.

He watched her until she was out of view. His nature was to sprint after her, break her skin and take the essence that called his name over and over. But he could wait. This night belonged to her. There would be others, he knew this much. He wouldn't be able to just forget. He sensed that they had altered each other in a way he couldn't quite grasp yet. He inhaled her flagrance once again, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy. He'd be her constant shadow from now on, a stalker and he would get her alone again and then it would be her turn to fight fate.

_- Fin -_


End file.
